Ponsel Layar Sentuh
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Lima anak kecil menemukan sebuah benda yang dapat mengubah tragedi mereka. Oneshot, rated T untuk berjaga jaga. Fic maso 5k, berhati-hatilah. Sekalian untuk merayakan trailer FNaF 4


"Whoa!"

June Darby yang mendengar suara itu langsung bergegas menuju ruang tamu. Terlihat Jack, anak semata wayangnya itu memandang horor ponsel pintarnya.

"Ada apa Jack?", Tanya sang ibu.

"Ah, bu", Jack menoleh kepada orang tuanya itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya game horor."

Jack kemudian memandangi kembali layar _touch screen_ ponsel tersebut.

"Wah, ada _minigame_ -nya!", seru Jack. Iapun kembali serius memandang layar perangkat telepon miliknya tersebut.

Sang bunda yang penasaran dengan tingkah anaknya itu mendekati Jack dan melihat layar telepon genggam tersebut.

"Game ini–"

* * *

 **Ponsel Layar Sentuh**

 **Ambar Albatros' fanfiction**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon**

 **Transformers Prime is owned by Hasbro and Takara**

 **Menggunakan penulisan baku cerpen**

 **Yang tidak suka settingan crossover silahkan tekan tombol kembali.**

 **Budayakan membaca keseluruhan fic sebelum me-review :3**

 **Enjoy your reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **1987**_

Seorang anak kecil berambut pendek sedang asik tidur di atas kasurnya, ketika sang cahaya mentari pagi menyinari kamar tersebut melewati jendela. Gadis bersurai hitam itu kemudian bangun dari dunia mimpinya dan mengucek kelopak matanya kesal.

Oh, dibangunkan oleh mentari sama saja dengan dibangunkan oleh orang tua. Tidak mengerti betapa indahnya dunia mimpi barusan.

Iapun bangun dari posisi tidurnya dengan mata yang sayu. Benar, ia masih mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk.

Tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya merasakan suatu benda yang aneh. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang masuk ke dalam genggamannya.

Gadis kecil itu mengambil benda tersebut menghadap ke hadapannya. Ia dapat melihat benda yang berada di genggamannya berbentuk persegi panjang mengkilap terkena sinar matahari. Ada tombol berbentuk persegi empat di bagian bawah. Di bagian samping kanan terdapat satu tombol, sedangkan di bagian samping kiri terdapat satu tombol, sedikit lebih panjang dari tombol di sebelah kanan.

Gemas, gadis belia itu menekan tombol persegi empat yang berada di depan. Kemudian, layar di permukaan depan benda aneh itu menyala. Sang gadis kaget, apakah ada televisi yang sekecil ini?

Layar yang menyala itu menampilkan sebuah gambar dengan tiga ikon yang bergambarkan boneka. Yang pertama adalah gambar wajah boneka beruang yang menghadap kedepan. Yang kedua ada gambar beruang yang sama, walaupun wajahnya agak menunduk dan adanya angka dua di pojok kanan bawah. Sedangkan gambar ikon ketiga berisi gambar potret boneka yang sudah rusak, dengan tatapan yang menakutkan dan latar belakang berwarna hijau tua kekuningan. Ditambah angka tiga berwarna hijau di pojok kanan bawah ikon tersebut.

Anak tersebut yang penasaran dengan ikon-ikon tersebut mencoba menekan ikon yang pertama. Layar seketika berganti menjadi layar ketika televisi pada awal-awal tidak mendapatkan sinyal. Dengan tulisan 'PLAY' berwarna putih yang terlihat jelas.

"June."

Selangkah lagi sebelum gadis tersebut menekan tulisan yang mengajaknya untuk bermain itu, ia disebut namanya oleh sang ibu. Sang gadis, June, mengerang kesal sebelum melemparkan benda aneh itu ke kasur dan turun dari tempat tidurnya.

* * *

" _Mom_ ", ujar June membuka pembicaraan saat ia sudah selesai melahap makan paginya.

"Ya, June? Ada apa?", Tanya sang ibu ramah.

" _Mom_ tahu televisi yang sekecil ini?" June pun membuat persegi panjang yang ukurannya sama dengan benda berlayar yang tadi ia temukan di kamarnya dengan kedua telunjuk dan jempolnya. Sang ibu mengerutkan alisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang buah hati.

"Entahlah June, Ibu tidak tahu kalau ada televisi sekecil itu", balas sang ibu ramah. "Kalau ada, maukah kau menunjukkannya?"

Wajah sang gadis kemudian merekah. "Tunggu disini ya _Mom_!"

Junepun bergegas menuju ke kamar miliknya. Iapun kemudian menyusuri kasurnya, hanya untuk mencari benda berlayar tersebut.

Tidak ada.

Benar, benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu tidak ada. Kemudian June kembali mencari. Terus begitu, sampai ia cari ke kolong kasur, di dalam laci meja, di dalam lemari. Tapi tidak ada. Benda itu menghilang begitu saja. Tak berbekas.

June sedikit panik, gadis kecil itu kemudian mencoba kembali mencari benda itu di atas kasur, mungkin ia ketinggalan suatu titik. Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak menemukan benda berlayar televisi mini tersebut.

Iapun kembali ke ruang makan dengan wajah murung. Sang ibunda yang melihat anak perempuannya itu lesu, langsung menghampiri June.

"Ada apa, June? Televisinya tidak ketemu?", tanya sang bunda panik.

"Itu _Mom_ , televisinya hilang", jawab June. "Padahal tadi June taruh di atas kasur."

"Sudah dicari sama kamu, _honey_?", tanya sang ibu, lagi.

"Sudah, _Mom_. Tapi –"

Melihat raut wajah anak semata wayangnya yang benar-benar serius itu, sang bunda menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Mungkin televisi itu tidak ingin memperlihatkan sosoknya pada _Mom_ ", ujar sang ibu. Mungkin untuk menenangkan sang anak yang hampir pucat pasi karena tidak dapat menunjukkan apa yang ia temukan barusan.

"Lagipula teman-temanmu mau datang hari ini kan? Mungkin televisi itu akan memunculkan wujudnya di hadapanmu, _sweetheart_."

Senyuman terurai di wajah sang gadis belia itu. Benar, keempat temannya yang lain itu bisa dibilang sahabat. Mereka bahkan lebih penting dari benda aneh itu.

Jikalau yang dikatakan ibunya benar, mungkin benda itu akan muncul di hadapannya dan teman-temannya.

* * *

"Wuoooh, ini apaan June?"

Teman-teman June memandang benda aneh yang sedang dipengang olehnya. Mereka berkumpul di dalam kamar milik June.

Kamar tersebut memang seperti kamar milik seorang gadis muda. Banyak pernak-pernik berwarna pink disana. Walaupun begitu, tiga teman laki-lakinya tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut. Mereka tetap saja betah di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Entahlah", ujar June kalem. "Jika aku menekan tombol ini, maka akan muncul tampilan layar seperti ini."

June kemudian menekan tombol persegi empat yang barusan ia tekan sebelumnya. Tentu layar televisi kecil itu menampilkan sosok tiga ikon boneka itu. Keempat temannya yang lain terkaget melihat benda itu bercahaya. Benar-benar seperti televisi portabel.

"Ini apaan?", Alex, teman June yang memiliki badan paling gemuk diantara mereka, menunjuk ikon yang memiliki angka dua dan menyentuh layarnya. Seketika, layar berganti tampilan menjadi tampilan televisi rusak yang tidak dapat sinyal. Dan tulisan 'PLAY' tentunya.

"Alex", geram June. Habisnya, dia ingin mencoba melanjutkan yang pertama.

"Sudahlah June", ujar Chikita. Satu satunya gadis selain June di kelompok lima anak itu menepuk pelan pundak kawannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba saja dulu?", usul temannya yang lain. Namanya Marco, dia adalah laki-laki yang paling cerewet diantara semua laki-laki di kelompok tersebut.

Marcopun langsung menekan tulisan 'PLAY' yang tertera pada layar. Layarpun berganti menjadi tampilan sebuah ruangan. Di ruangan tersebut ada sebuah meja yang terdiri dari beberapa kertas, sebuah botol kertas minuman yang biasa dijual di restoran cepat saji, dan sebuah telepon kabel berwarna putih gading. Ada kipas angin juga di sana. Terdapat dua ventilasi di bawah, dengan sakelar lampu di atas lubang ventilasi tersebut, dan satu pintu besar yang diatasnya ada lampu bohlam yang memancarkan cahaya kuning.

Terdapat juga dua tanda panah ganda ke bawah. Yang satu berwarna merah dan satu lagi berwarna putih.

Kemudian terdengar suara telepon berbunyi. Tiga kali. Kelima anak itu langsung memandang layar dengan wajah horor.

" _Uh, halo? Halo, halo_?", terdengar suara seseorang dari sana. Dari benda tersebut.

" _Uh, halo dan selamat datang di pekerjaan barumu di musim panas ini di tempat yang lebih baik_ , _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, aku disini ingin berbicara denganmu mengenai beberapa hal yang bisa kau harapkan selama minggu pertama di sini dan untuk membantumu memulai karir baru dan menarik ini._ "

"Jadi, ini game ya?", gumam Marco sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya sementara yang lain masih fokus mendengarkan monolog telepon tersebut.

" _Uh, sekarang, aku ingin kau melupakan apapun yang mungkin kau dengar tentang lokasi lama restoran ini, kau tahu. Eh, beberapa orang masih memiliki kesan agak negatif terhadap perusahaan ini. Uh– bahwa restoran lama dibiarkan_ membusuk _selama beberapa waktu, tapi saya ingin meyakinkan padamu, Fazbear Entertainment berkomitmen untuk menyenangkan keluarga di atas semua, termasuk keamanan. Mereka telah menghabiskan beberapa uang untuk Animatronik baru, uh, perubahan wajah, mobilitas canggih, para pegawai bahkan membiarkan mereka berjalan-jalan di siang hari. Bukankah itu apik?_ "

"Anima– apa?", tanya June sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya yang alhasil membuat teman-temannya melirik tajam ke arah gadis pemilik kamar itu.

Sebuah dehaman mengalihkan pandangan mereka kembali ke layar. " _Tapi yang paling penting, mereka semua terikat ke dalam beberapa jenis kriminal, sehingga mereka dapat mendeteksi predator mil jauhnya. Uh, seperti yang sudah dikatakan, tidak ada sistem baru tanpanya._ "

"Ini game apaan sih?", tanya Alex gusar. Dan kemudian pipinya tercubit oleh Marco.

" _Uh, kau penjaga kedua yang bekerja di lokasi tersebut. Uh, orang pertama menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tapi mengeluh tentang … kondisi. Uh, jadi kita mengganti dia ke shift siang hari, jadi hei, kau beruntung kan? Uh, terutama ia khawatir bahwa Animatronik tertentu tampaknya bergerak di malam hari, dan bahkan mencoba untuk masuk ke kantornya._ "

"He?", respon Chikita, bingung dengan penjelasan si monolog.

" _Sekarang, dari apa yang kita ketahui, bahwa yang seharusnya tidak mungkin. Uh, resotran ini yang seharusnya menjadi tempat paling aman di bumi. Jadi, sementara para teknisi kami tidak memiliki penjelasan untuk hal ini, bahwa teori kerjanya … tepatnya robot tidak pernah diberi_ modus malam _. Jadi, ketika robot itu merasa sekelilingnya tenang, mereka pikir mereka ada di ruangan yang salah, sehingga kemudian mereka pergi mencoba untuk menemukan di mana orang berada, dan dalam hal itu kantormu._ "

"Jadi ceritanya kita melawan robot, gitu?", tanya Marco dengan semangat.

"Diem, cerewet", ujar June dengan tatapan tajam.

" _Jadi solusi sementara kami adalah; ada kotak music di_ Prize Corner _, dan sudah di_ setting _agar bisa dimainkan dari tempatmu berada. Jadi hanya sekali-sekali memutarkannya, beralih ke tayangan_ Prize Corner _. Dan jangan lupa memutarkannya lagi selama beberapa detik. Walaupun begitu, tampaknya tidak mempengaruhi semua Animatronik, hanya mempengaruhi … salah satu dari mereka._ "

"Lah? Ga guna dong kita muter kotak musiknya." Terdengar sebuah dehaman lagi.

" _Uh, dan untuk sisanya, kami memiliki solusi lebih mudah. Soalnya, mungkin ada kesalahan kecil dalam sistem,_ sesuatu _tentang robot melihatmu sebagai endoskeleton tanpa kostum, dan ingin menjejalkanmu ke dalamnya, jadi hei, kami telah memberikanmu sebuah topi Fazbear kosong, dan masalah terpecahkan! Kau bisa menempatkannya kapan saja, dan biarkan selama yang kau inginkan. Nantinya apa yang berjalan menemuimu, akan kembali ke tempat semula._ "

"Kok horor, ya?", gumam June.

" _Uh, hal lain yang layak disebutkan adalah bangunan yang di desain modern. kau mungkin telah menyadari tidak ada pintu bagimu untuk menutup ruangan, heh. Tapi, hei, kau memiliki senter! Dan meskipun sentermu bisa kehabisan daya, bangunan tidak bisa. Jadi, jangan khawatir tentang tempat gelap. Yah, saya pikir itu saja. Uh, kau harus berhati-hati. Uh, periksa lampu, pakai topeng kepala Freddy jika perlu, uh, menjaga kotak musik agar selalu diputar, dan sepotong kue. Selamat malam, dan saya akan berbicara denganmu besok._ "

Suasana kemudian menjadi hening. Kemudian Marco membuka mulutnya.

"Terus mainnya gimana?", tanya Marco kepada June.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Emangnya aku harus tahu ya? Aku kan baru pertama kali megang beginian", protes June.

"Iya, iya", gerutu Marco.

Ketika mereka selesai berdebat dan memutuskan untuk fokus kepada benda berlayar sentuh tersebut, kedua anak itu memandang horor teman mereka yang sudah anteng memainkan game tersebut.

"Hei, June, Marco. Lihat Hans, dia jago sekali memainkannya", seru Chikita.

Anak laki-laki yang dimaksud oleh Chikita, yang memiliki rambut pirang keemasan, memainkan game itu dengan memegang kedua sisi lebar benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Karena asik sendiri, Marco dan June mendekati Hans dengan rasa penasaran.

"Hei, gimana cara memainkannya?", celetuk June. "Kau mengerti?"

"Sepertinya begitu", respon Hans. "Ada tombol dua panah kan disini?"

Marco dan June memandang dua tanda panah berlawanan warna tersebut.

"Nah, tombol panah yang di kiri ini adalah tombol untuk memakai topeng." Hans langsung menyentuh gambar panah berwarna merah tersebut. Seketika layar berubah menjadi posisi ketika para pemain berada di dalam sebuah topeng. Iapun menyentuh layar sekali lagi dan pemain utama melepaskan topengnya, beserta dengan suara yang mirip seperti balon ketika dikeluarkan udaranya secara perlahan.

"Dan yang berwarna putih untuk membuka kamera pengintai."

Hans menyentuh tombol tanda panah yang dimaksud dan layarpun berganti. Terdapat peta kamera pengawas yang hampir memakan setengah layar dan memperlihatkan keduabelas kamera beserta posisi mereka berada. Kotak bertuliskan CAM 11 berwarna kuning. Kemudian pada layar sebelah kiri menampilkan apa yang tertangkap oleh kamera. Sebuah ruangan yang gelap, memperlihatkan sepasang mata mainan yang putih dan samar-samar balon di belakang mainan tersebut.

Hanspun menyentuh tombol bertuliskan 'Wind Up Music Box' yang diatasnya terdapat tulisan yang lebih kecil bertuliskan 'Click & Hold'. Kemudian lingkaran berwarna putih yang berada di sebelah tombol berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut mulai terisi penuh. Hans kemudian _menutup_ layar monitor kamera tersebut dan memperlihatkan ruangan tempat mereka berada.

"Jika kita tekan bagian tengah layar, maka—"

Sebuah cahaya menyinari pintu depan yang gelap dan memunculkan sosok sebuah robot yang menyerupai hewan dan berdiri dengan dua kaki, menatap mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan. Karena hanya sekilas, mereka semua tidak tahu wujud robot itu seperti apa.

"Itu tadi robotnya kan?", tanya June ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa ga kita hajar saja sekalian?", tambah Marco.

"Kita kan disuruh bertahan tadi, bego!"

Marco menatap June dengan wajah kesal. "Apa katamu?"

"Sudah, sudah", lerai Alex. "Biarkan Hans yang bermain."

"Tapi kan itu aku yang nemu duluan!", protes June.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu kita gantian aja mainnya", timpal Chikita.

"Tapi setelah Hans, aku ya!"

"Terserah kau saja, Marco."

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini kerjaan kelima anak-anak tersebut adalah bermain lewat televisi portabel tersebut. Mereka terus memanggil balok persegi panjang berlayar tersebut televisi sampai seseorang mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Apa menurut kalian cocok kita panggil benda ini dengan sebutan televisi? Kayaknya ini cuma bisa buat main ketiga game itu deh", gerutu June sambil mengusap-usap layarnya, berharap layarnya juga ikut bergerak. Dan yah, tampilan di layar itu bergerak mengikuti tangannya, dan ketika ia melepaskan jarinya dari layar, tampilan layar yang tadi membal seperti jeli. Dan kembali ke tampilan semula.

"Dan sepertinya aneh untuk sebuah layar tivi untuk berubah tampilan hanya dengan sentuhan tangan", tambah Marco, mengambil tanpa permisi benda yang dimaksud dari tangan June tanpa mendengarkan keluhan dari sang gadis.

Ia kemudian menekan ikon yang berada di paling kanan yang bertuliskan angka tiga itu dan memainkannya. Keempat temannya yang lain kemudian mengikuti Marco untuk mengamati game yang akan dimainkannya. Terdapat dua tulisan di layar tersebut sekarang. Yang paling besar adalah tulisan 'NEW GAME' dan tulisan kedua adalah 'CONTINUE' yang berada di bawah tulisan 'NEW GAME'. Jika diamati dengan seksama, ada tulisan 'Night 2' yang lebih kecil ukurannya di bawah tulisan 'CONTINUE'.

"Ah, kurasa bentuknya mirip seperti ponsel", ujar Alex tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk tangan kiri Marco.

Yang mempunyai tangan tersebut pun mengangkat telapak tangan yang dimaksud, dan terlihat adanya lubang kecil di pinggiran kotak persegi panjang tersebut.

"Kalau tidak salah, di telepon ada lubang seperti itu kan ya?"

"Ngarang ka—" Sebelum Marco fokus kembali ke permainannya, ia berhenti untuk mengamati lubang yang dimaksud.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memandang lubang di pinggiran tersebut dengan seksama.

"Mirip", ujar ketiga anak yang sedari tadi mengamati secara bersamaan.

"Tuh kan!", ujar Alex sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Berarti kita sebut ini ponsel, dong?", tanya Chikita yang menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja kan?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sentuh menyentuh layar ini?", tanya Marco yang sudah sibuk dengan permainannya.

Hanya ada satu animatronik yang mengganggu pemain. Dan halusinasi-halusinasi lain membuat konsentrasi terganggu. Ditambah dengan adanya ventilasi, kamera dan audio yang harus di _reboot_ tiap ada kerusakan, membuat permainan semakin menyulitkan. Apalagi bagi anak-anak seperti mereka berlima.

"Kita bisa menyebutnya layar sentuh kan?", tanya Chikita, sambil bertepuk tangan dengan senang ketika mendapat ide tersebut.

"Layar sentuh ya? Nama yang bagus", ujar June yang diikuti oleh anggukan Hans dan Alex, sedangkan Marco misuh-misuh kepada animatronik terkutuk di game tersebut sambil mengikuti perbincangan temannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyebut benda ini ponsel layar sentuh saja?", ujar sang pemain ketika layar menunjukkan tulisan '6 AM' yang disoraki oleh anak-anak dengan kertas konfeti.

"Ide yang bagus", ujar June sambil memperhatikan Marco memainkan minigame retro yang muncul setelah malam tersebut berakhir.

Layar menampilkan sesosok binatang dimana badannya berwarna abu-abu, sedangkan kepalanya berbentuk seekor rubah dengan warna putih dan merah. Kakinya berwarna putih, begitu juga ujung ekornya. Layar berlatar belakang hitam dengan garis berwarna ungu di setiap sisinya. Di atas hewan tersebut tertulis 'MANGLE QUEST' dengan tulisan berwarna putih. Dan panah kanan dan kiri di pojok kiri bawah layar.

Marco mencoba menyentuh panah ke arah kanan, dan rubah tersebut bergerak ke arah kanan. Adanya celah hitam garis ungu di sebelah kanan membuat Marco terpaksa untuk menggerakkan karakternya terus ke kanan. Setelah karakter yang digerakkan Marco melewati celah garis ungu di kanan, layar berganti. Kini karakter berada di sebelah kiri, dan di sebelah kanan terdapat pintu keluar, yang identik dengan tulisan 'EXIT' berwarna merah di atas pintu tersebut.

"Jangan keluar dulu, Marco!", ucap Chikita.

"Mauku juga begitu, Chikita", sahut Marco kesal. "Apa kau tidak percaya insting bermainku?"

Marco menggerakkan sang karakter ke tengah layar, kemudian kembali lagi bergerak ke arah kiri. Layar kembali menampilkan ruangan sebelumnya, dimana bedanya di sisi kiri juga terdapat celah. Tentu saja Marco berjalan ke arah kiri.

Setelah melewati celah di kiri, layar berubah. Karakter yang dimainkan Marco berada di kiri atas, dengan latar belakang berwarna merah darah dan tulisan 'YOU CAN'T' yang berwarna lebih gelap dari backgroundnya. Perlahan-lahan karakter rubah yang dimainkan oleh Marco turun ke bawah, layaknya tertarik garis gravitasi. Terus turun hingga mencapai dasar, dan berganti latar belakang kembali ke warna hitam dengan garis ungu di kiri dan bawah. Kemudian Marco menggerakkan sang rubah ke arah kanan. Melewati layar, layarpun berganti tampilan. Kali ini garis ungu ada di bawah dan di kanan. Terdapat juga pintu keluar di kanan bawah layar.

Tapi bedanya ada kue di platform di atas pintu keluar. Marco tidak menggerakkan karakternya sama sekali, membuat keempat temannya yang lain hanya memandang Marco dengan tatapan 'Apa yang kamu pikirkan?'.

"… SIALAN, INI KOK GA ADA TOMBOL LONCATNYA SIH?", teriak Marco, sukses membuat keempat temannya menjauhi Marco sesaat karena suaranya.

"Lah, kenapa emangnya?", tanya June bingung. "Yang penting kita tahu kan petanya kayak gimana."

"Kan ga lucu kalau kita ga ambil kuenya", jelas Marco sambil menggerutu.

"Jadi, menurutmu kita harus mengambil kuenya?", tanya June. "Kalau ga bisa ya relain aja lah."

"Ga mau!", bantah Marco.

"Kita ga ada harapan lagi, Marco. Sudahlah, relakan saja kuenya. Ini hanya game kan?", ujar Alex.

"Ya, ini kan cuma game", tambah Chikita.

Menoleh kembali ke arah alat berlayar sentuh itu—ponsel itu alat kan ya?—iapun menghela napasnya pelan.

"Tapi aku tak tanggung jawab kalau nanti malah _game over_ loh ya."

* * *

 _ **Juni 1987**_

"Alex", panggil June.

"Ya?", respon sang pemilik nama. Junepun langsung menyodorkan ponsel layar sentuh kepada Alex.

"Kau mau aku mencoba memainkannya?", tanya Alex ketika ia melihat layar bertampilan game retro. Berarti minigames, pikir Alex.

June menggangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kamu kenapa, June?", tanya Alex melihat senyuman ganjil di wajah teman gadisnya tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa", sanggah June. "Mainkan saja gamenya."

"Uh." Alex memandang wajah June untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum mengambil ponsel tersebut dan fokus kepada game tersebut.

"Baiklah."

Dalam game tersebut terlihat sosok binatang rubah dengan dua kaki berada di antara sejenis tirai berwarna ungu. Bertepian ungu dengan latar belakang hitam, dan tentunya celah hitam di bagian kanan bawah, seakan seperti pintu. Dan tulisan 'GO GO GO' berwarna putih di bagian kanan. Langsung saja Alex menggerakan karakter rubah tersebut dengan menggunakan tanda panah empat arah yang berada di kiri bawah menuju celah tersebut. Setelah melewati celah tersebut, layar berganti menampilkan sosok lima anak-anak. Alex menggerakkan rubah tersebut mendekati mereka dan tiba-tiba konfeti ditebarkan.

Layar kembali ke posisi dimana rubah yang menjadi karakter yang dimainkan Alex berada di posisi semula. Bedanya, tulisan 'GO GO GO' tidak ada di sana, melainkan tulisan 'READY'. Tentu saja Alex tidak dapat menggerakkan karakternya sebelum tulisan tersebut berubah menjadi 'GO GO GO'. Setelah tulisan berganti, Alex menggerakkan karakternya seperti sebelumnya. Menggerakkan karakter rubah ke ruangan sebelah dan disoraki konfeti oleh anak-anak. Dan, layarpun berganti tampilan, kembali ke posisi awal rubah tersebut berada.

"Tunggu, Alex." Suara June membuat Alex mengangkat jemponya dari layar.

"Ada apa June?", tanya Alex gusar.

"Coba jauhkan tanganmu dulu deh", pinta June.

"Kenapa sih?", tanya Alex, masih bingung.

"Udah, angkat aja."

"Nih." Alex menjauhkan tangannya dari layar, membuat June menangkap sosok berwarna ungu di balik tanda panah empat arah yang digunakan untuk menggerakkan karakter rubah.

"Apa itu?", tanya Alex bingung. "Perasaan tadi ga ada deh."

"Nah, itu dia!", seru June sambil tersenyum senang

"Itu dia apaan?", tanya Alex, benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh June.

"Gini loh, sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan game tambahan di game yang kedua ini", jelas June.

"Jadi kamu mau aku di _jumpscare_ sehabis mainin minigamesnya?", tanya Alex, tampaknya mengetahui arti dari senyuman ganjil dari June.

"Sebenarnya sih begitu", kekeh June. "Tapi apa kau tak merasa aneh?"

"Merasa aneh apa?", tanya Alex, lagi.

"Itu, inget game yang ada karakter ungunya ga? Yang kita jadi beruang terus ngasih kue. Nah, diluar dinding ungunya ada sosok anak kecil", jelas June sambil memeragakan gaya anak kecil yang dimaksud, yaitu menangis.

"O-oh, itu! Yang waktu itu dimainin Chikita kan?" Kedua manik Alex berbinar saat ia mengingat saat Chikita memainkan game tersebut.

"Iya, yang itu! Kamu ingat kan apa yang terjadi?"

"Iya", ujar Alex bersemangat. "Dia dibunuh sama sosok ungu yang keluar dari mobil kan?"

Seusai Alex mengucapkan hal tersebut, ia menatap June yang juga menatapnya kembali dengan tatapan horor.

"Berarti kelima anak yang tadi juga dibunuh dong?", tanya Alex dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Ya, begitulah", jawab June. "Aku sudah per—"

"Yuhuu~"

Sontak, Alex dan June menoleh ke arah pintu. Disana terdapat empat anak kecil yang membawakan seplastik minuman. Mereka adalah Marco, Chikita, Hans dan Adel.

"Ha? Adel?", tanya June kaget. "Kok kamu kemari?"

"Aku tadi bertemu Hans di toko. Ternyata mereka sedang ingin membeli minuman", jawab Adel santai sambil menunjuk ketiga orang yang dimaksud dengan kedua jempolnya.

"Jadi kamu ke sini karena itu?", tanya Alex dengan tatapan bingung. "Nanti pulangnya bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja. Dia nganterin kami kemari pakai mobil kok", jelas Marco dengan tatapan bosan. "Lagian orangtuanya juga lagi di lantai bawah, ngobrol dengan ibumu, Lex."

"Hoo, begitu." June dan Alex mengangguk dalam harmoni sebelum melirik kembali ke tangan Alex.

"Loh, kok hilang?", ujar mereka secara bersamaan.

"Ada apa?", tanya Marco, mendahului Hans yang ingin mengucapkan hal yang sama. Hans kembali menutup mulutnya sendiri, begitu mengetahui Marco juga ingin bertanya hal yang sama.

"Ponsel layar sentuhnya, Marco."

Adel mengangkat alisnya bingung. Sedangkan ketiga anak-anak yang lainnya menatap sang June dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ponselnya hilang!"

* * *

 _ **12 Juni 1987**_

"Ponselnya tidak pernah muncul lagi", ujar June sedih. "Padahal kita belum menyelesaikan semua gamenya."

"Salah Adel sih, kenapa coba dia datang ke rumahku?", tambah Alex.

"Mungkin cuma delusi kita saja", jawab Hans layu. "Kan tidak mungkin ada ponsel dengan layar selebar itu. Dan setipis itu."

"Benar juga", ucap Chikita. "Tidak mungkin juga ada game dengan gambar senyata itu."

"Ha-ah. Padahal gamenya seru", ucap Marco sambil memandang keluar jendela kamarnya.

"Lupakan saja Marco, tidak ada yang percaya ada game seperti itu."

* * *

 _ **20 Juni 1987**_

"Hei kalian semua!" Ibu Hans masuk ke dalam kamar sang anaknya sambil membawa sebuah boneka _plushie_ berbentuk kelinci berwarna kuning keemasan.

Semua anak-anak yang berada di dalam sana memandang layu orang dewasa yang tetiba masuk ke dalam kamar bermain kalian.

"Loh, kok kalian pada layu sih?", tanya ibu Hans khawatir. "Kalian tidak mau boneka ini?"

"Mau sih, tante", ucap Alex. "Tapi kami sedang tidak semangat."

"Loh kok gitu?", tanya ibu Hans bingung. "Besok tante ajak kalian semua ke restoran bagus. Kalian mau?"

"Eh?", ucap kelima anak tersebut secara serentak.

"Mau tante!", ujar Alex bersemagat.

"Kamu maunya makan sih ya?", ujar Marco sambil mencubit pipi Alex. "Awas, jangan makan banyak-banyak. Nanti pipi kamu aku cubit terus loh!"

"Ah, Marco mah gitu", ujar Alex sambil cemberut. Semua yang melihat ekspresi Alex yang imut itu tertawa.

"Nah nah, kalian pulanglah", ajak Ibu Hans. "Besok tante benar-benar mengajak kalian ke tempat yang sangat menyenangkan."

* * *

 _ **21 Juni 1987**_

"Kayaknya aku familiar dengan robot itu deh", ujar Chikita sambil memandang ke arah sebuah robot bajak laut yang berbentuk mirip dengan rubah diatas sebuah panggung yang berhiaskan tirai ungu denga bintang-bintang sebagai pelengkapnya.

June yang melihat Chikita memandang ke arah tersebut pun menyahut. "Jangankan robot yang itu, yang lainnya pun aku merasa familiar."

"Kalian merasa begitu juga?", celetuk Marco tiba-tiba di sebelah kiri mereka. "Menurutku tirainya juga familiar."

.

.

.

"Mau coba?"

"Mau coba apa?", tanya June sambil menatap tajam Marco.

"Yah, maksudku mau coba memastikan tidak kalau robot tersebut mirip sama yang kita lawan di game khayalan kita tersebut."

"Marco!"

Marco mengangkat kedua tangannya, seakan ia menyerah terhadap kedua teman perempuannya tersebut. "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ingin bermain denganya kok."

"Halo, kawan kawan!", sapa Alex yang mendekati ketiga temannya yang lain bersama Hans.

"Halo, Alex", sahut ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah dikasih tahu loh tentang nama-nama para animatronik disini!", ujar Alex riang.

"Ah, animatronik!" Keempat sekawan itu menatap June kaget.

"Ada apa dengan animatronik, June?", tanya Marco.

"Kalau ga salah, robot musuh di game khayalan kita namanya animatronik juga kan?", tanya June polos.

"Itu hanya khayalan, June. Bisa saja mirip", terang Marco. "Tau ah, aku mau main sama robot bajak laut yang disana saja."

"Maksudmu Foxy?", tanya Alex melihat Marco menunjuk ke arah tirai berwarna ungu.

"Ha? Foxy? Jadi itu ya namanya?", tanya Marco semangat. "Kita langsung ke sana, yuk!"

"Tapi Marco …", cegah Hans.

"Apa? Kamu emangnya takut dengan game khayalan kita?", tanya Marco menatap Hans dengan tatapan menantang. "Mentang-mentang namanya juga sama. Kamu ini laki-laki penakut ya?"

Hans terjengit mendengar bahwa Marco memanggilnya laki-laki penakut. Tetapi setelah itu ia menghela napasnya pelan, mengakui bahwa ia takut. Sangat takut.

"Nah! Ayo semua!"

* * *

"Uh, Hans?", tanya June melihat tingkah Marco yang memutari Foxy dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"

"Aneh kenapa, June?"

"Para animatronik", jawab June. "Bentuk dan namanya pun sama persis dengan yang di game khayalan kita."

Hans menatap Marco yang mulai menyentuh Foxy dengan telunjuknya yang mencoba menggambar sesuatu di bagian dada.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, kok."

Kemudian Hans mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah penjaga animatronik bergigi tajam tersebut. Sang petugas pun menatap balik ke arah Hans, yang ditanggapi oleh Hans dengan kembali menatap Marco yang mulai berulah.

"Marco!", teriak June ketika ia menemukan temannya itu menarik-narik kait bajak laut milik robot rubah tersebut. Sang petugas langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke arah anak yang dimaksud.

"Apa?", tanya Marco sambil memandang June kesal. "Ga boleh?"

"Ya, enggaklah!", jawab June kasar sambil menarik Marco menjauhi sang bajak laut. "Kalau mau main sama Foxy tuh gini."

June langsung terjang peluk sang animatronik berwarna merah tersebut. Tepat di perutnya.

"June, aku ikutan!" Chikita juga ikutan peluk Foxy.

"Meh, dasar cewek", gumam Marco kesal diselingi oleh kekehan pelan dari Alex.

* * *

 _ **23 Juni 1987**_

"Ma-Marco!", teriak June.

Tentu saja gadis tersebut kaget. Marco adalah temannya yang memiliki tangan dengan keusilan di luar batas. Tetapi, dia seharusnya tidak _sejauh_ itu.

Marco merobek kulit animatronik rubah tersebut. Walaupun kecil, tetapi tetap saja endoskeleton milik sang bajak laut tersekspos.

"Waaa—June, maaf aku ga sengaja!", ujar Marco sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya, berharap June tidak _menceramahi_ dirinya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa", ucap June, seolah mengabaikan kesalahan yang dilakukan teman laki-lakinya itu. "Dia jadi lebih mirip dengan yang berada di game khayalan kita."

"Eh?"

"Benarkan?", tanya June yang sekarang berjalan mendekati area robekan yang tidak sengaja dibuat oleh Marco. Junepun langsung tersenyum senang.

"Gimana kalau kita membuat Foxy jadi semenakutkan yang di game khayalan kita?", gumamnya dengan pelan.

* * *

 _ **25 Juni 1987**_

"Ma-marco—"

June dan Chikita memandang horor ke arah pegawai restoran yang menampar Marco secara tiba-tiba tersebut. Marco hanya menatap balik orang yang telah menamparnya dengan tatapan menantang

"Kau …", ujar sang pegawai. "Jangan lagi merusak Foxy."

"Aku tidak merusak Foxy!", kilah Marco. "Dia memang pantas kok seperti itu!"

Sang pegawai tersebut sudah mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, siap menyerang.

"Tunggu dulu."

Sang pegawai menoleh ke arah suara, begitu pula kelima anak-anak yang ada. Sang manajer restoran yang ternyata adalah pemilik suara tersebut mendatangi mereka bersama dengan seorang pegawai dan seorang anak kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Vincent? Kau tidak dibayar untuk menyakiti anak-anak."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada alasan. Sekali lagi kau menyakiti anak-anak, kau akan kupecat!"

* * *

 _ **26 Juni 1987**_

June datang ke restoran tersebut dengan gaun ungu muda. Ia menoleh sekelilingya, mencari sosok teman-temannya.

"June~"

June diterjang sebuah pelukan erat oleh Chikita dari belakang. Teman gadisnya tersebut mengenakan gaun berwarna kuning cerah tanpa lengan.

"Hei kalian berdua!"

June dan Chikita menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan Marco menarik lengan Alex menuju ke arah kedua perempuan tersebut. Marco mengenakan kemeja merah dengan celana cokelat, sedangkan Alex memakai kemeja berwarna cokelat muda, lengkap dengan jas berwarna cokelat tua dan celana hitam.

June mengamati Alex lekat-lekat. "Alex, ini cuma pesta ulang tahunnya Adel doang. Ngapain pake jas segala?"

"I-itu ibuku yang nyuruh …" ujar Alex pelan.

Marco menghela nafas, dan menoleh ke arah June. "June, kamu liat Hans?"

Junepun langsung menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Yaelah June." Marco menatap kawannya itu tak percaya. "Kita ini kan selalu berlima, masa kau lupa?"

"Ah, itu—"

"Sudahlah. Kita cari Hans saja, yuk!"

* * *

Hans keluar dari toilet pria. Tumben sekali dia keluar masuk ke dalam toilet sendirian, padahal biasanya ia ditemani orang tuanya ataupun kawan-kawannya. Merapikan dasi kupu-kupu hitamnya, iapun berjalan menuju aula makan sebelum sebuah sentuhan di bahu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Permisi dik."

Sebuah suara yang agak familiar di telinga Hans membuat sang anak berkemeja kuning tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata, pegawai restoran yang sehari sebelumnya menampar Marco tersebut memanggil Hans.

"Ya paman. Ada apa?", tanya Hans sopan.

"Nanti kan ada Golden Freddy, nanti kamu ajak keempat temanmu untuk mengikutinya ya."

Hans hanya memandangi sang pegawai yang memakai seragam yang anehnya berwarna ungu tersebut dalam diam sebelum bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini?"

Pegawai tersebut hanya tersenyum miring sambil menjawab, "Kau boleh kok ajak dia."

"Oh."

"Hans!" Terdengar suara June memanggil dari luar, mengalihkan pandangan Hans dari sang pegawai aneh tersebut.

"Yo, Hans!", sapa Marco sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Uh, tadi siapa yang ngobrol denganmu Hans?", tanya Alex. Hans memandang keempat sahabat karibnya tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok", jawab Hans sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Benar-benar bukan siapa-siapa?", tanya Marco dengan tatapan menyelidik dan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya.

"Bukan kok", tegas Hans.

"Kalian sudah mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada Adel?"

* * *

"Hans?", tanya June pelan ketika ia melihat temannya itu menoleh kesana-kemari, seakan dia sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ah, June", sahut Hans akhirnya. "Ada apa?"

"Justru aku yang harusnya tanya ada apa, Hans." June menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kamu kenapa celingukan terus?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa", kilah Hans.

"Jujur saja Hans. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu." Nada bicara June yang melunak membuat Hans memandang June dalam diam.

"Pokoknya bukan apa-apa kok", ucap sang laki laki bercelana kain hitam tersebut.

Hans mengalihkan pandangannya dari June dan menemukan sosok beruang berwarna kuning keemasan di dekat panggung. Seakan sang beruang mengetahui bahwa ada yang menyadari keberadaanya, beruang berkostum tersebut bergerak menuju ke suatu ruangan.

Hanspun langsung bangkit berdiri, yang sayangnya diketahui oleh June.

"Kamu mau kemana, Hans?", tanya June.

"Mau ke kamar kecil", jawab Hans.

"Oh iya, aku punya firasat nanti ponsel layar sentuh khayalan kita bakalan muncul lagi."

* * *

Sudah hampir tengah malam.

Keempat anak kecil tersebut berlari ke arah pintu masuk, menghampiri kedua orangtua mereka.

"Hans dimana?", tanya seorang ibu yang tidak menemukan sosok sang buah hatinya tersebut.

"Kami tidak tahu tante", jawab June polos. "Kami sudah mencarinya ke seluruh sudut di restoran ini, tetapi kami tidak menemukan dia dimanapun."

"Pasti ada yang salah", ujar sang ibu semakin khawatir. "Siapa yang terakhir kali melihatnya?"

"Saya tante", jawab June. "Tadi terakhir kali dia bilang dia ingin ke toilet."

"Lalu, apakah kalian menemukannya di toilet?", tanya ibu Hans.

June beserta ketiga temannya yang lain menggeleng pelan. June memandang ke suatu titik kosong dan mengingat sesuatu.

"Tante, tadi dia berfirasat bahwa—"

Belum selesai ia mengucapkan kalimat yang ada di dalam pikirannya, sebuah suara gaduh mengganggu sang gadis untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Keempat anak-anak berserta beberapa orangtua tersebut mendengarkan dengan seksama suara tersebut. Suara tersebut mirip dengan lagu Toreador March milik maskot utama restoran tersebut, alias Freddy Fazbear, namun lebih gaduh dan … berlirik? Seluruh kepala yang ada mencari sumber suara yang berakhir dengan menatap Marco yang sedang sibuk dengan kantong celananya.

Marco menarik benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang aneh tersebut yang ternyata mengeluarkan suara gaduh tersebut. Di layarnya tertulis 'Golden Freddy is calling …' dengan dua tombol berbentuk lingkaran yang masing-masing berwarna merah dan hijau.

"Ponselnya—!", seru June, tercekat mengetahui bahwa firasat Hans sebelum ia menghilang tadi benar.

June, Chikita dan Alexpun langsung mengerumuni Marco. Mereka melihat dengan seksama layar ponsel tersebut.

"Cepat jawab!", seru Chikita ketika Marco memandangi layar benda tersebut dengan tatapan bingung. Dengan cepat anak laki-laki tersebut menyentuh tombol yang berwarna hijau, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Geser!", tambah Alex.

Spontan, Marco menggeser jarinya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi awal tombol tersebut yang ternyata diikuti oleh tombol berwarna hijau tersebut. Layar tidak berganti, namun yang terdengar adalah suara teriakan Hans yang meminta tolong.

"Hans!", seru kedua orangtua Hans histeris mendengar anaknya dari telepon misterius tersebut.

"Mama! Papa! Ada laki-laki ungu mau membunuhku di ruangan sebelah panggung!"

Panggilan terputus.

June yang sempat melihat adanya ruangan kecil di sebelah panggung Freddy dan kawan-kawan langsung berlari ke arah tersebut. Keempat anak yang lain beserta semua orangtua yang berada di sana langsung bergegas mengikuti June. Petugas kebersihan beserta beberapa pegawai yang sedang membersihkan aula makan hanya memandang sekumpulan manusia tersebut dengan wajah bingung sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

June berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan yang dimaksud sambil mengatur nafasnya bersama ketiga temannya yang mengikuti dirinya tersebut. Ayah Hans yang mengikuti June dari belakang bergegas membuka pintu ruangan kecil tersebut.

Sebuah pisau melayang ke arah wajah ayah Hans yang untungnya sang target dapat menghindarinya.

"Jangan bergerak! Ini polisi!", seru ayah Marco sambil mencari lampu untuk menerangi ruangan tersebut.

Lampu dihidupkan dan terlihat sosok Hans bersimbah darah di dalam pangkuan seorang lelaki berpakaian serba ungu. Lelaki tersebut memandang ayah Hans dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya, membuat ibunya Hans hanya bisa menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa di belakang sang suami.

"Halo pak polisi", sapa lelaki tersebut. "Tangkap aku pak! Aku gagal membunuh kelima anak itu. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, tangkap saja aku! Bunuh saja sekalian!"

Seruan ganjil milik sang lelaki tersebut membuat semua orang dewasa yang berada di sana tercengang sebelum terdengar suara siren mobil polisi samar-samar.

* * *

"Jadi, apakah teman ibu itu selamat?", tanya Jack setelah mendengar kisah dari sang ibu.

June menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Jack. Hans sudah mati kehabisan darah bahkan sebelum ambulan sampai ke restoran tersebut."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan restoran tersebut bu? Dan laki-laki yang membunuh teman ibu itu, bagaimana kabarnya?", tanya Jack, lagi.

"Restoran tersebut berhenti beroperasi karena laki-laki yang membunuh teman ibu itu diketahui sebagai pegawai restoran yang sama dengan pegawai yang menampar teman ibu yang lain", jelas June.

"Lalu, kabar animatronik itu bagaimana? Kok bisa sama persis dengan game ini?", tanya Jack sambil mengangkat sekilas ponsel layar sentuh miliknya.

"Entahlah Jack. Tidak ada lagi yang peduli kepada robot-robot penggembira anak-anak tersebut."

"Lalu bu, uh, bagaimana dengan ponselnya?"

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Author Corner**

 **5,7k hanya untuk sebuah fic crossover TF x FNaF? Betapa masonya diriku :'D**

 **Halo kalian yang telah membaca fic maso ini, saya ucapkan selamat telah membaca sejauh ini :'D Bagaimana fic ambigu khas author malang yang kecantol mulu sama fandom yg isinya robot melulu ini? Bagus kan? Kan?**

 **Author malang ini memalangkan(?) seorang June Darby sebagai salah satu anak yang 'seharusnya' dibunuh sama Purple Guy aka Vin-kun (/NANI), duh betapa parahnya diriku ini :"D (/dihajar June + Jack + Arcee/?) Entah Author dapat ide nista ini darimana, tapi ya iseng aja sih bikin sesuatu yang bisa jadi plot twist kalau si Vincent Phantomhive ini gagal membunuh kelimanya :'D (/digebukkin keluarga Phantomhive + Sebastian(?) /ni Author bawa-bawa fandom lain aja lama-lama)**

 **Ra ara, jadi Author mau nyeritain nama kelima anak yang lain selain June :3 Ada Marco, Chikita, Alex dan Hans kan? Awal nama, Marco diambil dari nama Marco Bodt dari SnK, sebenarnya sih karena ada RP-er nya di agensi tempat Author nge-RP, Chikita diambil dari nama temen sekolah Author yg mirisnya dia adalah penulis RPF di FFn (/jangan curhat), Alex juga dari nama RP-er di agensi RP (yang untuk OC), namanya Alexander apalah gitu, tapi dipanggilnya Sasha. Karena awalnya mau dibikin untuk dijadiin anak yang ngerasukkin Bonnie, jadinya ya gitu (/gitu apaan). Dan Hans, diambil dari salah satu karakter di salah satu game ritme. Dan karena kedua tokoh mati karena menyelamatkan sesuatu… yaudah dipake aja :P (/digebukkin para gamers Deemo/YHA)**

 **Sekian dari saya, mana saya bingung mau ngomong apa di author corner fic kali ini ah—**

 **I'm out~**

* * *

 _ **Epilog**_

"Hans, maaf hanya ini yang dapat kuperbuat." Sosok laki-laki yang memegangi bahu Hans berucap sambil menemani Hans melihat June dengan anaknya sedang bercengkrama.

"Tidak apa-apa kak. Setidaknya aku telah menyelamatkan teman-temanku."

Laki-laki jangkung tersebut hanya tersenyum sedih. "Jadi, hanya kita berdua korban pembunuh tersebut ya?"

Hans mengangguk.

" _Aku harap yang lain punya kehidupan yang sama bahagianya dengan June."_

 _ **SELESAI**_


End file.
